A Midspring Dream
by Celestial Requiem
Summary: Cinta, hal licik dan penuh tipu daya itu datang dalam wujud terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Menjeratnya dan mengikatnya di dunia yang bukanlah lagi tempatnya. Jika saja ia tahu akan jadi seperti ini, Sasuke akan membawa gadis itu bersamanya. Orang-orang bisa meneriakinya tidak rasional. Namun bagi Sasuke, mereka yang hidup tak akan pernah mengerti kecemburuan orang yang sudah mati.


Cintanya bagaikan badai musim dingin yang memimpikan hangatnya musim semi—hanya untuk terbangun di musim gugur.

* * *

A Midspring Dream

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Oneshot.

* * *

 _Aku pernah dengar suatu pepatah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mereka bilang cinta itu tidaklah harus memiliki, melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia dari jauh saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Karena kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan akan memberimu ketenangan._

— _tch, omong kosong._

Mereka tidak tahu seberapa berbahayanya mencintai seseorang—tch! Bahkan ia sendiri dulu tak pernah tahu. Mereka juga tidak sadar seberapa ganas dan mengerikannya kekuatan cinta, karena mereka tak mengalami apa yang ia alami juga tak merasakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang jahat, licik serta menyakitkan—memilukan.

Dan mereka berani mengatakan bahwa cinta adalah perasaan indah dan menyenangkan di depan wajahnya. Coba saja katakan semua itu ketika mereka berada di keadaannya sekarang. Coba saja katakan semua itu ketika mereka terjebak di dalam jurang putus asa, tanpa tempat tujuan dan tak seorangpun untuk mendengar jerit frustasinya. Coba saja katakan semua itu kepada dunia yang tak lagi menerimanya, kepada dunia yang bukanlah lagi tempatnya.

Adakalanya ia menjadi salah satu dari mereka, salah satu dari orang-orang bodoh yang jatuh dalam rayuan manis cinta. Hal terkutuk itu dengan liciknya datang dalam wujud terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Penuh dengan warna serta bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, tawa riang secerah matahari serta lengkung indah warna-warna pelangi. Seorang gadis yang terbuat dari mimpi-mimpi, yang menyebarkan cahaya kemanapun kaki mungilnya melangkah. Sepasang iris hijau yang berkilau layaknya emerald terindah—penuh dengan kehangatan juga harapan. Dan rambut merah muda panjang yang terurai lembut, yang mampu menyaingi keindahan bahkan bunga terindah sekalipun.

Siluet musim semi yang datang menghampirinya di tengah-tengah badai salju yang bergejolak. Membawa udara hangat di bawah kepak sayap kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, mencairkan hatinya dengan kehangatan spektrum pelangi. Memberinya matahari yang melelehkan salju-salju, juga langit biru yang menghentikan badai.

Ia berharap untuk tak pernah melihatnya, ia harap saat itu ia langsung berbalik dan pergi, namun iris gelapnya yang kosong telah bertemu dengan mata hijau besar milik gadis itu. Penuh kehidupan, membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak beberapa saat sebelum mengisinya dengan kehangatan ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Memberinya lengkung indah di bibirnya yang berhiaskan bintang jatuh—penuh dengan harapan. Menghentikan napasnya beberapa detik—mencuri hatinya.

Gadis itu, yang berbagi nama dengan bunga terindah yang mekar di musim semi...begitu lembut, begitu rapuh. Ia ingat pertama kali ia menggenggam tangan mungilnya, meremasnya dengan lembut dengan tangan kasarnya yang lebih besar. Ia ingat betapa ringkih tangan itu, ia ingat bagaimana ia mengatakan kepada dirinya agar berhati-hati untuk tidak menggenggamnya dengan begitu keras. Bukan hanya itu saja, ia ingat semua tentang gadis itu. Ia ingat bagaimana gadis itu selalu menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinganya ketika memperhatikan sesuatu, atau bagaimana gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika sedang berkonsentrasi. Ia ingat bagaimana rasanya pertama kali memeluk tubuh gadis itu, bau krim kocok serta aroma strawberry yang lembut serta memabukkan ketika ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut merah mudanya, serta tekstur lembut pada tangannya ketika membelainya dengan hati-hati. Ia ingat yang ia rasakan ketika pertama kali mengecup pelan bibir gadis itu, bagaimana kehangatannya menyebar keseluruh pembuluh darahnya dan membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Juga rasa manis permen susu dan mille feuille yang ia belikan untuk gadis itu. Ia bahkan ingat saat pertama kali gadis itu menyatakan cinta kepada dirinya—dan ingat bagaimana ia menolaknya.

Gadis itu begitu berbeda dengan dirinya, ia tak seperti dirinya yang kosong, yang selalu tenggelam dalam rasa iri di bawah bayang-bayang kakak laki-lakinya yang sempurna. Seseorang yang begitu membenci takdir yang menginginkannya menjadi putra kedua yang terlahir di keluarga Uchiha, putra yang tak diinginkan yang tak akan pernah mewarisi tahta penerus perusahaan. Seseorang yang mengunci rapat-rapat perasaannya untuk dirinya sendiri, seseorang yang egois yang rela melakukan apa saja demi mendapat pengakuan dari ayahnya. Ia tak bisa bersama dengan gadis itu, ia tak bisa membiarkan dirinya membalas cinta gadis itu. Namun...

Sigh, ia harap ia tetap menjadi orang yang seperti itu. Ia harap ia tetap membalikkan punggungnya kepada gadis itu, menolak semua kehangatan serta warna-warna indah yang ia tawarkan. Ia harap gadis itu berhenti mengejarnya dan mencari orang lain.

Namun gadis itu tak pernah menyerah. Ia begitu terang, begitu berkilau, serta memiliki sesuatu yang tak dimiliki Sasuke, innocence—sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dari dirinya. Membuat Sasuke tak dapat menahan dirinya dan membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam kilaunya . Layaknya ngengat yang terpesona akan cahaya—hanya untuk membiarkan dirinya terbakar dan menemui akhirnya.

Sasuke ingat saat gadis itu berkata akan memberikan segalanya, bahkan nyawa, jika ia tetap tinggal bersamanya. Ia juga ingat berpikir betapa bodohnya ucapan gadis itu—pfft, betapa naifnya. Namun, pada akhrinya ia tetap memberi permintaan gadis egois itu kesempatan. Ia membiarkan gadis itu menggenggam tangan dinginnya mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan ke tubuhnya, ia membiarkan cintanya menyeretnya kembali ke dunia dan mengikatnya erat di sana. Ia membiarkan dirinya membalas cinta gadis itu, oh sungguh kesalahan besar yang telah ia buat.

Namun saat itu ia masih sama seperti orang-orang yang lainnya. Ia belum tau betapa licik dan berbahayanya cinta. Ia belum mengerti seberapa besar kekuatan cinta yang mengerikan.

" _Sasuke-kun! Berjanjilah kau akan tetap bersamaku apapun yang terjadi! Berjanjilah, berjanjilah...aku mohon..."_

Ia bisa mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya sambil menangis hari itu. Ia bisa mendengarnya memohon untuk tetap tinggal di sela-sela isak tangis pilunya, sungguh egois. Sasuke tidak mengerti, kenapa air mata mengalir deras di pipi gadis itu, kenapa ia terus memohon kepadanya untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya, sedangkan ia sedang berada di sampingnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Gadis itu seharusnya bahagia Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya dan membalas cintanya selamanya, namun tetap saja air mata berlinang di pipinya. Oh, karena Sakura tak menyadarinya tentu saja. Gadis itu tengah sibuk menangis seraya menggenggam erat tangan dinginnya, mengecup jemarinya dan menjerit histeris, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh lelaki itu untuk bangun. Ia tak merasakan sentuhan lembut Sasuke yang membelai kepalanya, atau mendengar kata-kata manis yang ia bisikkan padanya, atau melihat tatapan pilu iris hitam lelaki itu kepadanya. Dan ia tak akan pernah tau.

Karena hari itu, Sasuke Uchiha telah tiada.

Namun ia tetap di sini, menepati janjinya untuk tidak meninggalkan gadis itu—dan mencintainya selamanya.

Ketika itu barulah ia sadar, bahwa tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada itu. Ia menghabiskan waktunya melihat gadis itu kehilangan keceriaannya, menangis dan kehilangan cahayanya, dan tidak ada yang lebih menghancurkan hatinya dari pada itu. Mengikutinya ke mana saja dan berada di sampingnya setiap saat, tak membiarkannya lepas dari pengawasannya walau sedetikpun. Membisikkan kata-kata manis yang tak akan pernah ia dengar, serta memberinya sentuhan lembut yang tak akan pernah ia rasakan. Sendirian di dunia yang bukanlah lagi tempatnya, tanpa tujuan untuk pergi, tanpa seseorangpun yang dapat mendengar teriakan frustasinya.

Tahun pertama adalah yang tersulit, gadis itu terus menangis dan menangis, dan tak ada satu hal pun yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menghapus air matanya juga menyembuhkan sakit hati serta rasa kehilangannya. Kenyataan yang menyatakan bahwa dialah akar dari kesedihan itu menambah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Setiap malam ia habiskan dengan mencoba memeluk gadis itu seraya menangis dan menjerit bersamanya. Namun tak setetespun air mata mengalir dari matanya, seberapa sakitpun hatinya atau seberapa keras ia menjerit. Tak seorangpun mendengarnya, bahkan gadis itu.

Sakura masih menyimpan boneka beruang yang ia menangkan di salah satu kios taman hiburan beberapa tahun yang lalu, bersama foto, buku-buku, gantungan kunci serta semua barang peninggalannya dengan rapi. Terutama cincin plastik mainan hadiah permen yang ia berikan padanya. Gadis itu menggantungnya dengan rapi di sebuah kalung perak dan menggunakannya setiap saat layaknya jimat. Terlihat konyol memang, namun mampu membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Setelah tiga tahun sepeninggalannya gadis itu mulai mendapatkan kembali semangatnya, berkat teman-teman serta keluarganya yang selalu bersamanya untuk menyemangatinya. Ia memang tidak kembali sepenuhnya menjadi dirinya yang dulu, gadis yang terbuat dari mimpi-mimpi serta cahaya, karena Sasuke tahu betul bahwa sebagian dari itu ikut mati dan terkubur bersama tubuh dinginnya. Namun ia tak bisa meminta lebih setelah melihat senyum kecil yang terbentuk di bibir gadis itu. Ia juga sadar walau tiga tahun telah berlalu, gadis itu masih tetap mencintainya. Cincin plastik serta semua barang-barangnya yang tersimpan rapi menjadi buktinya, dan Sasuke tak bisa lebih berterima kasih dari pada itu

Sakura tak pernah mendekati laki-laki lain sepeninggalannya, dan Sasuke ingin tetap begitu. Egois? Memang, ia bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah melepaskan gadis itu hingga waktunya tiba, waktu di mana mereka bisa bersama-sama lagi di kehidupan yang akan datang. Ia telah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan gadis itu, kan? Jadi adil saja baginya untuk tidak melepaskan gadis itu kepada orang lain. Terdengar cukup mudah, namun coba saja lakukan tanpa tubuh. Sakura memang tak berusaha menarik perhatian laki-laki lain, tapi bukan berarti tak ada lelaki yang cukup bodoh untuk tidak mendekatinya. Walau bagaimanapun Sakura adalah seorang gadis lajang yang cantik dan berhati lembut, lelaki normal mana yang tidak tertarik dengannya? Dan Sasuke tak menyukai kenyataan itu.

Rasa benci mengumpul dalam dirinya, yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana bisa. Ia hanyalah jiwa yang melayang-layang, terjepit di antara hidup dan kematian. Ia bahkan bukan manusia lagi, dunia ini bukanlah dunianya lagi. Namun ia masih bisa mencintai gadis itu dengan sangat kuat hingga ia menjerit dan memohon kepada para dewa untuk mempercepat waktunya. Ia bisa merasakan kerinduan yang sangat dalam akan kelembutan serta kehangatan gadis itu ketika ia memeluknya. Ia bisa merasakan api cemburu yang berkobar dalam jiwanya setiap kali gadis itu memberikan senyum manisnya kepada laki-laki lain. Senyuman yang seharusnya diberikan untuknya, hanya untuknya.

Ketakutan terbesarnya mulai terwujud di tahun kelima sepeninggalannya. Ketika Sasuke sibuk mengutuk takdir yang memisahkan mereka, atau berbicara dengan Sakura yang tak akan pernah mendengar kata-katanya, atau menghibur diri dengan membayangkan pertemuannya dengan Sakura kelak, ia melewatkan tatapan penuh emosi dari seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Ia terjebak dalam delusi bahwa Sakura hanya mencintainya dan akan terus mencintainya—seperti yang ia lakukan. Ia begitu bodoh dan naif untuk percaya bahwa Sakura akan selalu setia padanya, bahwa ia tak akan pernah mengkhianatinya. Namun ia tidak menyadari, perasaan orang yang masih hidup dapat berubah seiring waktu mereka yang masih berdetik, tidak seperti orang mati yang membawa semua perasaan yang mereka miliki untuk membeku bersama waktu mereka yang berhenti berputar.

Dimulai dari senyum kecil juga tatapan yang melewati beberapa detik pandangan biasa, hingga rona merah yang menyebar di pipi gadis itu setiap kali mata hijaunya menangkap sosok lelaki berambut pirang itu. Sasuke sadar bahwa ketakutannya akhirnya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Gadis itu jatuh cinta kepada lelaki dengan mata sebiru angkasa. Dengan rambut pirang terang juga senyuman cerah layaknya matahari. Ia begitu berwarna, begitu ceria...tak seperti dirinya. Mereka begitu sempurna, mereka begitu cocok bersama dan Sasuke membencinya.

Ia berteriak di wajah gadis itu, mengatakan betapa tak adilnya semua ini, betapa gadis itu adalah seorang pembohong ketika ia menyatakan cinta kepada Sasuke. Mengingatkannya akan permohonan yang ia buat di detik-detik terakhirnya, bagaimana ia menepati janjinya dan terus bersamanya selama ini. Namun satu hal yang ia lupa adalah bahwa ia tak pernah benar-benar menyatakan cintanya kepada gadis itu—atau setidaknya ketika ia masih hidup. Gadis itu tak akan pernah tahu betapa ia mencintainya, tidak akan tahu betapa ia selalu menunggunya untuk pergi bersamanya—penyesalan yang akan mengikutinya hingga akhir dunia.

Matanya bertemu dengan iris hijau indah yang memandangnya dengan kilauan cinta, juga senyum bahagia di bibirnya. Untuk beberapa detik ia berpikir mata itu sedang benar-benar menatapnya, ia benar-benar merasa kedua bola mata emerald yang begitu dicintainya itu dapat menangkap sosok transparannya yang tak lebih pekat dari udara, sebelum menyadari bukan iris gelap yang dilihatnya. Melainkan bola mata biru yang penuh mimpi dan kehidupan—sesuatu yang telah direnggut darinya. Penghianat! Keparat! Brengsek!

Ia dapat berteriak, mengutuk dan memaki mereka sesukanya, namun tak seorangpun dari mereka akan mendengarnya. Ia bisa mengamuk dan mencoba meraih benda-benda di sekitarnya, namun tak satupun bergeming akan sentuhannya. Ia bisa meraung dan menangis sebanyak yang ia bisa, tak seorangpun menghiraukannya. Ia berdoa kepada tuhan untuk melepaskannya dari kutukan ini. Memohon dan mengemis kepada iblis untuk menyeretnya ke neraka. Ia akan memberikan jiwanya demi sebuah tubuh, ia rela melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan lelaki pirang yang telah merenggut mimpi terakhirnya—gadis itu.

Ia tak sanggup menanggung kutukan ini lagi. Ia tak mau menjalani kehidupan?—eksistensi seperti ini lebih lanjut, berkeliaran sendirian di dunia yang tak lagi menerimanya, melihat gadis yang bahkan ia rela korbankan nyawanya mencintai orang lain. Jika saja ia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, ia tak akan begitu bodoh untuk melompat ke hadapan Sakura hari itu. Ia tak akan begitu tolol mendorongnya dan melindunginya dari hantaman mobil yang akan membunuhnya. Jika saja ia tahu, ia akan membawa gadis itu mati bersamanya. Tidak rasional? Memang! Coba saja katakan itu tanpa tubuh. Karena bagi Sasuke, orang-orang yang masih hidup tak akan pernah mengerti seberapa buas rasa kecemburuan orang yang telah mati. Bagaimana sakitnya menanggung serta membawa perasaan yang ia rasakan di detik-detik terakhirnya, yang mengkristal dan tak akan pernah berubah bersama tubuhnya yang mati. Bagaimana putus asanya melihat gadis yang dicintainya mencintai orang lain.

Namun seberapa keras ia memohon dan mengemis, kekuatan cintanys yang menggunakan tipu daya licik telah menjeratnya dan mengikatnya di dunia ini bersama gadis itu. Untuk menjalani dunia yang bukanlah lagi tempatnya ini entah sampai kapan dan tak satu halpun dapat merubah semua itu.

Ia tetap di sana, bersama gadis yang telah melupakannya itu, untuk menepati janjinya.

* * *

Lima puluh empat tahun kemudian, ia masih berada di samping gadis yang telah tumbuh menjadi wanita tua itu. Dengan setia mengikutinya kemana ia pergi, tak pernah melepaskannya dari pandangannya walau betapa sakit hal itu membuatnya. Walau wajah cantik serta tubuh mungilnya telah berubah menjadi keriput dan renta, namun bagi Sasuke, wanita itu tetap gadis cantik yang tercipta dari mimpi-mimpi, warna-warni indah pelangi, juga bunga-bunga yang dulu. Dan mata hijaunya yang berkabut tetaplah kristal emerald berkilauan terfavoritnya di seluruh dunia. Karena di mata Sasuke, ia sama sekali tak melihat wanita tua yang renta, melainkan siluet musim seminya yang begitu ia cintai. Karena presepsinya akan gadis itu membeku bersama semua perasaannya di hari ia menutup mata.

Sasuke memaafkan semua yang gadis itu lakukan. Ia memaafkannya ketika ia menghianatinya dan menyatakan cintanya pada laki-laki pirang itu. Ia memaafkannya untuk menyingkirkan semua barang-barang peninggalannya, memaafkannya ketika Sakura tak lagi mengenakan kalung cicin plastik konyolnya. Ia bahkan memaafkannya ketika Sakura memutuskan untuk menikahi lelaki pirang itu dan memiliki dua orang anak serta satu orang cucu. Walau bagaimanapun ia tak bisa benar-benar membencinya, perasaannya sudah membeku, kan? Ia hanya bisa mencintainya—seperti yang ia lakukan di saat terakhirnya menghembuskan napas.

Namun ia tak perlu merasa cemburu lagi sekarang, laki-laki pirang yang menjadi suami Sakura telah tiada. Ia ingat ekspresi terkejut roh lelaki itu ketika bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali sebelum melayang ke angkasa dan lenyap begitu saja, membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya. Namun yang jelas ia senang akan kepergian lelaki itu, sebagaimanapun ia membencinya, ia tetap tak berharap orang lain merasakkan kutukan yang sama dengan yang ia derita. Terlebih lagi, dengan meninggalnya suami Sakura, ia tak perlu berbagi dengannya lagi. Wanita itu menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya lagi sekarang.

Ia menghabiskan waktunya menemani Sakura di rumah sakit akhir-akhir ini, kesehatan wanita itu semakin menurun, dan Sasuke tak bisa lebih gembira lagi. Ia lelah dengan eksistensinya, tak terlihat dan tak didengar. Namun ia belajar banyak hal selama ini, bahkan lebih dari saat dia masih hidup. Tanpa tubuh, tak banyak hal yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia menghabiskan waktunya yang panjang untuk berpikir dan menikmati hal-hal kecil yang ia temukan. Seperti senyum kecil Sakura atau tawa riangnya yang mengingatkan kenangan-kenangan di masa lampau. Serta anak-anak juga cucu Sakura yang terkadang membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki anak juga cucu. Ia bahkan mulai menerima akan pepatah yang menyatakan bahwa cinta itu tak perlu memiliki, sesuatu yang tak akan pernah diterima oleh dirinya yang dulu. Mungkin, ketidak berdayaanlah yang memaksanya untuk menerima berbagai macam hal yang takdir lemparkan padanya—sesuatu yang tidak disadari oleh orang yang masih hidup.

Ia melihat tubuh wanita yang sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu, dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam dan napas yang tercekat di tenggorokannya. Sasuke menunggu di sampingnya dengan setia, bersama dengan anak-anak juga cucu-cucu Sakura yang menangis berkumpul disekelilingnya. Wanita itu mengangkat kelopak matanya yang berat dan memandangi mereka satu per satu dengan senyum lembut di bibirnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang ringkih ke dadanya dan menggenggam cincin plastik mainan yang tergantung pada sebuah kalung.

Sasuke menatap benda itu tak percaya, ia yakin betul Sakura sudah menyingkirkan benda itu jauh-jauh bertahun-tahun yang lalu, bersama rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke. Mata hijau berkabutnya menatap lurus ke langit-langit putih rumah sakit dan Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang ada dipikirannya. Mungkinkah suaminya? Walau bagaimanapun ia menolak pemikiran itu, kemungkinannya bisa saja terjadi. Ia melihat mata hijau yang penuh dengan kehidupan itu meredup sebelum memejamkan matanya untuk terakhir kalinya dengan senyum di wajahnya, diiringi isak tangis pilu dari keluarga yang ditinggalkannya.

Namun Sasuke tak menghiraukan semua itu. Matanya terpaku kepada sosok transparan gadis itu, dengan rambut merah muda yang terurai lembut hingga ke pinggang. Gadis yang terbuat dari mimpi-mimpi juga kepak sayap kupu-kupu. Gadis yang membawa cahaya kemanapun kaki kecilnya melangkah. Gadis dengan lengkung indah spektrum pelangi, juga kehangatan sinar matahari pertama di musim semi. Gadis bermata emerald yang begitu terang dan berkilauan yang ia nanti selama ini.

Ia mendengar tawa riang mengalir bersama angin musim gugur hari itu. Membiarkan dirinya hanyut beberapa detik dalam perasaan menyenangkan yang dibawanya, seolah mengucapkan perpisahan kepada dunia. Sebelum meraih tangan gadis itu dan membiarkannya menuntunnya ke cahaya. Ketika itu, akhirnya Sasuke sadar bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang menunggu saat-saat ini. Ia sadar bahwa gadis itu mengetahui bahwa ia telah menepati janjinya. Ia sadar gadis itu tak pernah melupakannya.

Ia sadar bahwa gadis itu masih mencintainya

"Sasuke-kun...aitakatta..."

* * *

Cinta membuat orang menjadi tidak rasional.

—Shimao Atsushi, Natsuyuki Rendezvous.

* * *

Halo semuanya! Terima kasih telah membaca : )

Ada yang tau natsuyuki rendezvous/natsuyuki fuyuhana? Anime sama manganya sudah cukup lama sih, tapi beberapa hari yang lalu sempat liat re-run-nya lagi di Animax...aaah! jadi nostalgia! Pas denger perkataan Shimao yang di kuot di atas, langsung deh jadi inspirasi untuk buat fic ini.

Maaf ya kalau Sasuke-nya OOC, tapi saya rasa memang pasnya seperti itu. Siapa sih yang bisa bertindak rasional kalo jadi hantu penasaran yang gentayangan, sendirian di dunia dan dipaksa liat orang yang kamu cintai mencintai orang lain, weew, mungkin Sasuke kali ya? Hahaha, sekali lagi maaf.

Oh iya, saya ngerekomendasiin lagunya Matsushita Yuya yang judulnya see you (ost-nya natsuyuki rendezvous, lagunya bagus banget sumpah) pas baca fic ini, biar makin dapet feel-nya.

Oke, tolong bimbingan dan koreksinya, sekali lagi terima kasih telah membaca ^_^


End file.
